emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7666 (11th November 2016)
Plot Chrissie is adamant Diane needs to be stopped as she won't give up until they are out of business. She can't believe Lawrence is defending Diane, but Lawrence hopes things will blow over. Jai warns Kerry she is on thin ice. Bernice tells Diane she can't take on the White's and win, just as Chrissie appears at the door with an eviction notice. Joanie insists Zak will need to move into Wishing Well to look after Belle until Lisa comes home. In The Woolpack, Jai apologises to George about Kerry. Kerry appears with some documents so George invites her to join the meeting. Doug rips up the eviction notice but he and Bernice are surprised to lean about Diane breaking the window. Chrissie proceeds to insult Val before leaving. Kerry suggests chocolate tequila shots and George is impressed so Rishi gives Kerry some money to continue the negotiations with George alone. Leyla jokingly suggests Adam and Victoria are trying for a baby and soon realises they are. Pete tells Adam that James would be proud. Diane goes up to Home Farm hoping to grovel to Lawrence. She tries to get through to Lachlan, who insists Andy got what he deserved. Diane explains Andy didn't deserve that and neither did his children. She tells Lachlan he'll have to live with that eating away at him, although he could make that stop if he told the truth. Lachlan points his phone in Diane's face and takes a video of her. Lawrence walks in just as Diane loses her temper and slaps Lachlan. Lawrence orders Diane out of his house. George rests his hand Kerry's thigh and tells her he doesn't do business with someone unless he knows them very well. Jimmy moans to Bernice and Rodney about barely sleeping. Zak tips up at Wishing Well and tells Belle and Jermaine he is moving in until Lisa's back. Jimmy encourages Nicola to go on the spa break so he can get some sleep. Aaron talks to Adam about him and Victoria having a baby. PC Pierce turns up to talk to Diane. Kerry tries to seal the deal with George and decided to take things somewhere more private. Pete gets Ross to say sorry to Adam and Victoria. Chrissie tells PC Pierce that Diane attacked her home and assaulted her son. Bernice tries to lead Diane away, but Diane admits to breaking the window and is arrested. Cast Regular cast *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Joanie Dingle - Denise Black *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Jermaine Bailey - Micah Balfour *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Finn Barton - Joe Gill Guest cast *George - Duncan Casey *PC Pierce - Joe Simpson Locations *Home Farm - Living room, dining room and office *Main Street *The Woolpack - Exterior and public bar *Brook Cottage - Downstairs rooms and front garden *Butlers Farm - Living room and kitchen *Café Main Street - Interior *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms Notes *This episode was broadcast at the earlier time of 6.45pm due to coverage of World Cup Qualifiers. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns